


Love at first click

by whisperingtales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, F/M, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Online Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingtales/pseuds/whisperingtales
Summary: Romione AUHermione: an aspiring writer with a soft spot for romance novels and breakup anthems.Ron: an aspiring musician, who usually expressed himself through self composed lyrics. He didn’t excell on it, but it surely helped him sort through his thoughts and feelings.What happens when these two souls cross paths?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Love at first click

Hermione, who has always been insecure, was tired of hiding herself behind the pages of a book and the music that kept the outer world aside from her inner one. 

Was she an introvert? Yes. Did she have anxiety? Also yes. Has that ever stopped her before? Definitely.

But not anymore. She’d leave her twelve year old scared, broken self behind. And she’d build a future for her new, almost adult, seventeen year old self. 

Hermione opened her laptop and logged into her newly made *Friendosphere account. She decided upon opening herself up to the world. Under a nickname. One step at a time, right?

“Ok, here we go” she whispered to herself as she started writing. She saw her trembling hands type letter by letter. 

>> Hi, there! I’m Jean.

That technically wasn’t a lie. Her name  _ was  _ Jean.  _ Hermione  _ Jean.

>> I’m an aspiring writer with a soft spot for romance novels and breakup anthems. Among my favourite things are a good hot chocolate and book to curl up with on a sad, rainy day. I’m not generally talkative, I’d rather express myself through writing. And if you listen to one of my playlists you`ll know exactly what I’m all about. My family and my best friend are who I hold the closest, and though I’m usually the quiet peacemaker, consider yourself dead if you hurt them.

That didn’t sound very friendly, did it? She shrugged. It was true. When she loved, she loved fiercely.

>> I guess that’s all :) Goodbyeee!

Hermione blew out the breath she’d been holding as she pressed ‘save’, and closed her computer. It was past midnight, and her eyes were closing off.

… 

Ron didn’t remember a time where he was so dangerously close to dying of boredom. He was stuck in a family meeting. Bill had come from his beach house with Fleur, his wife; Charlie had taken a break from his job in Romania; Fred and George had closed their prank shop for the weekend; Percy… Percy, who only had come to brag, was telling them how incredible his new position at the Ministry was; and his younger sister Ginny, was on the phone with some friend from school, laughing and ignoring the rest of them. And Ron was trying to do his homework under the tumultuous atmosphere of his crackpot family. He threw his pencil against a wall, and thankful his parents didn’t notice, took a deep breath. He felt he was going insane!

Ron snuck to his room and made sure to lock his door, lest it occurred to someone to bother him. He put on his headphones, pressed shuffle on his Star Wars soundtrack playlist —sometimes all one needed was to explore the galaxy for a little while, ok?— , and tried to relax as he scrolled through the internet to get distracted. After a couple of silent minutes, an assortment of ideas assaulted his brain. He was an aspiring musician, and usually expressed himself through self composed lyrics. He didn’t excell on it, but it surely helped him sort through his thoughts and feelings.

Ron spent the next hour writing about a girl that had been stalking his dreams. She appeared to be one of those shy girls whose smile can light up even the darkest of rooms. A girl unaware of her own beauty and uniqueness. Even though at first she seemed sweet and innocent, she was actually dark and wicked. A demon dressed up as an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> * Friendosphere: (a social media platform i made up for a school project)  
> \-------  
> Hey! Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
